


Day 3 - Breeding | Underwater | Oral Sex | Tentacles | Distension

by autisticrick



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multiverse, Oviposition, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Underwater Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Peter is desperate to find Tony in another universe...he's vastly unprepared for what he finds.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950277
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Day 3 - Breeding | Underwater | Oral Sex | Tentacles | Distension

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the reposts! Hopefully I'll get some new stuff up for the rest of the month. This is something I'd never actually done before, but always really like the idea of. Tentacles...so many possibilities. :3c Please mind the tags.

Nick Fury had told Peter that interdimensional travel was a crapshoot and multiverse theory had only a tenuous connection to our reality.

Maybe he should have listened. It's too late now, of course. This version of Tony is too strong, too possessive to ever let him go. Not that Peter doesn't like the idea of that; _belonging_ to Mr. Stark had always been a dream of his before his mentor died.

He only wishes the version he encountered had been human.

* * *

_12 hours earlier..._

"Parker, are you _absolutely_ sure you want to go through with this?" Fury asked him seriously. "You don't have to be the guinea pig for this project."

Peter scoffed at that. "Actually, I do," he says, strapping on his backpack. "I didn't put all the work into this just to have some SHIELD _nobody_ be the first to test it."

Fury just rolls his eyes. "Alright, just know that because your tech is _completely_ untested with a human subject, there are _thousands_ of variables here that could make something go wrong."

"Including factors we may not even know about," Agent Hill chimed in. She crosses her arms as Nick nods in agreement. "Peter, you're a valuable asset here. Is Stark really worth risking your life?"

"Yes!" Peter replies angrily; perhaps a little too quickly. "I— _we_ all owe it to him for saving the world."

Both Fury and Hill roll their eyes this time.

"You're not gonna talk me out of this."

"Whatever you say, Spider-Man," Fury sighs, putting up his hands in defeat.

A few minutes later, Peter has stepped through the modified quantum realm portal and finds himself about 30 feet underwater.

Thankfully, KAREN is able to detect the change in environment immediately and activates his suit’s underwater mode.

Peter tries to thank her, but the breathing apparatus still makes his words all bubbly. He swims to the surface to examine his communication device. It's fried, along with the bracelet that's supposed to bring him back.

"Shit, I thought we water-proofed this thing!" Peter mutters angrily. Somehow, the tracker for Tony's energy signature isn't, so maybe there's a way to fix it. "KAREN, assess water damage. Is there a way to at least get comms back online?"

"No water damage detected, Peter. The device was deactivated by an Electro-Magnetic Pulse upon entry," the AI states flatly.

For a moment Peter panics internally. But then he checks the device: Tony is roughly 300 feet away as per the target entry point.

"It must be a security measure or something," Peter chuckles to himself, smiling. The tracker indicates that he'll need to travel further underwater. "Guess Tony's set up some kind of underwater lair—that's so _cool_!"

A voice, the pop culture and sci-fi obsessed _genre savvy_ voice, is telling him that it's a red flag for ‘supervillain,’ but he ignores it in favor of swimming back down.

Once he's about 100 feet deeper, Peter is starting to feel...heavier.

"Peter, I have to warn you that the pressure is only going to get worse from here on out," KAREN says with a hint of concern. "You'll be crushed by the weight of the water if you go much deeper."

"I'll be fine," Peter groans, but he knows it's a lie. He checks the device to see how much further he needs to go. It looks like Tony (this universe's Tony, he has to remind himself) is actually heading _toward_ him.

Before he can figure out what's going on, he feels something latch onto his neck and everything goes black.

When Peter comes to, he feels...sticky. His hair is damp, but he's no longer surrounded by water. No, that's not right...he can see the water all around him through groggy, half-lidded eyes.

Rather, it feels like his whole body has been shrink wrapped, but that's _not_ what's causing the slimy sensation in each of his limbs. And his mouth is strangely full.

Slowly, Peter opens his eyes fully. He probably shouldn't have.

The creature before him has Tony's face, even _sounds_ like him in whatever guttural tongue he seems to be speaking in. But that's not nearly as concerning as the tentacles stretching his naked limbs as far as they'll go. The only thing _more_ troubling is the one in his mouth.

When Peter whimpers around it, high pitched and terrified, the Tony-faced creature grunts harshly. The tentacle feels like it's moving deeper, before pulling out and thrusting back in.

He makes the sound again, growls something else in that same language. Peter suddenly realizes monster anatomy isn't something that he's actually familiar with and the thing in his mouth may not be a tentacle after all. His eyes go wide, and that's when Peter starts struggling.

More guttural sounds come out (Peter recognizes the mocking tone, however) until something slithers into his ear.

"Probably should have done that first," the creature says, voice a little static but comprehensible. "The humans in this world have a hard enough time understanding me, guess it makes sense that a human from another one wouldn't understand me, either."

There's so much to process in those words and Peter's overstimulated as it is. "I'm used to capturing them," the creature says casually, circling the boy. "Although, it's rare I find one as pretty or _unique_ as you." His eyes scan up and down Peter's body, making him feel even more naked than he already is.

"The air seal lets you breathe and keeps the pressure from crushing your skeleton. But it's coded to my DNA to allow me to permeate it as necessary." To prove his point, a hand reaches out to stroke his cheek; Peter flinches, too scared to be confused. "The tentacles restraining you are organically synthesized extensions of my body." This would all be so _fascinating_ if Peter wasn't scared for his life.

"Not the one in your oral cavity, of course," the creature says with a smirk. It pushes further down Peter's throat, causing the boy to gag. " _That's_ the equivalent of your human cock," he grunts as the tentacle thrusts faster and harder. "But so much _better_ than _your_ pathetic genitalia."

Another tentacle slithers out, wrapping itself around Peter's soft shaft. He thinks he'd be crying if he wasn't under water. The hand (why does it have tentacles _and_ hands?) on his cheek moves to lift his chin; his other hand feels along his bulging throat.

"Though you're not quite human either, are you?" The creature practically purrs. "Usually by now I'd have gotten bored of you and you'd be dead, but your mutated genes happen to make you the _perfect_ host for my seed."

With all that’s happening, it takes Peter a moment to decipher those words, but once he does, he starts screaming as best he can with a mouth full of tentacle cock. He tries spitting it out, but it's too late: it's already reached down his esophagus and Peter is starting to feel it in his stomach.

"It's been almost 4000 years since I've found a proper mate," the creature groans out. Suddenly, it closes its eyes and Peter can feel the tentacle pulsing and release something into his body before finally withdrawing. He whimpers again, overwhelmed with a cramping sensation.

When the creature finally releases his limbs, Peter immediately clutches his stomach; it feels much bigger than before, bulging with what he can only assume are monster eggs. The hand is on his chin again, forcing him to make eye contact.

"What do I call you, my new little mate?"

"P-peter," the boy sputters out, coughing.

"Peter…" the creature repeats, like he’s testing the sound in his mouth. "I like it."

"And what's your name?" Peter asks, trying for brave, but his throat still sounds raspy and raw from being...fucked. It makes the monster laugh.

"The humans have trouble with my real name, so you may refer to me as _Anthony_." Peter can't help but laugh. "Something amusing, Peter?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Peter sighs. He can't see a way out of this; might as well make the most of it. "Mind if I call you Tony, for short?" He asks, bitterly.

"Whatever you want, little mate."


End file.
